lonefactionsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Excalibur class Fleet Carrier
The Excalibur class of Fleet Carriers is a vessel the Coalition has produced for nearly 60 years. The starship is a high-orbital, deep-space operations vessel designed with longevity and the sufficient numbers of the contingent it carriers for potency. The many that have been produced are nearing a fairly long deployment, and have demonstrated survivability beyond many expectations. Capable of carrying an entire Cavalry Fleet of vehicles (4+ Wings) and a deployable force of marines, the Fleet Carrier is an integral unit of the Marine Corps infantry-fleet projection doctrine. With it's added Carrier Group the offensive capabilities of a Fleet Carrier are extended; in unison with the manned carriers, are a specialized force of drone and automated platforms as well. Ship Construction The construction of the Excalibur class began at the end of the Corsica Insurrection in the beginning of the 2540s. It was to be one of the largest carriers to be provided to the growing Colonial Navy; over the course of that time, the Excalibur class has been constructed in evolving tactics, and has been subjected to hull modifications as technology and equipment improve. The forward area of the Excalibur class contains the four tandem vehicle bays assembled to form a square format; behind that is the heavily armored battle and administration section of the vessel, this is where both the transportation contingent such as marines of ODI are kept. Spanning a vast distance of construction, the Excalibur is only capable of high atmospheric altitude, having to be assembled in space as well as remain in space during its service. Equipment Electronic Operation Equipment, Deinhar K300 Operating System, The Deinhar K300 is a multiple-aptitude AI interface designed to combine human monitorization and activity with a fast-acting, replicating computer program. The K300 is able to accomodate trillions of inquiries and activities in the course of seconds, with these abilities being boosted in relation to the human crews of Scatterran Navy vessels. Composed of a sufficient capacitator network, the main data cores of the K300 are focused in the bowels of the ship, much like the bridge. MkX Mainframe, The operating mainframe and combat network of the ship, combining all the systems used to administrate the vessel, weaponry, electronics and control systems for the carrier's vehicle group. Using an advanced matrix to utilize all facets of the Excalibur class, the integrated command features allow authority officers onboard ease of access to necessary systems all throughout the ship. NR, RAILS sensor frames, The Natel Remat class of high-capacity sensors was produced and evolved exculisvely for use on the Excalibur, and has recently seen deployment to other ships as well; composed of four main complexes on armored hull pieces of the vessel, the RAILS are capable of achieving extreme-precision electroscopic and particulate information. ElectroScopicAtomicTransmission (ESAT) Quantum Scope, The ESAT quantum telescope is housed along the central keel and armored bulkhead center of bow and stern; using energy and matter from the powering reactors of the vessel, the quantum scope allows the Coalition ship to observe long distances and provide excellent planetary reconnaissance. Koinet Interdiction Arrays, A company named Koinet was approached to build an extensive electronics interdiction set in the 2540s to make the Excalibur class the next-generation and long-living platform it has remained to be. Capable of intercepting, augmenting and locating the most exotic of frequencies and computer systems, the Koinet Interdiction Array possesses a well-designed and thorough electronic attack program. Daimler-V. Hausz Countermeasure Arrays The Countermeasure Arrays included in the Excalibur's performance suite are integrated with the RAILS sensors, using the high-frequency broadcasting centers of the frames to utilize the countermeasure options; capable of mimicking cosmic anomalies, and projecting the silhouette of the vessel across wide spectrums, the multi-function programs can utilize the RAILS array to intercept missiles and incoming ordinance. Weaponry Engines FC "Excalibur" class Fleet Carrier